Taking Leave
Taking Leave is Chapter 11 of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade in Eliwood's route. The chapter opens with Marcus informing Eliwood that they are ready to leave on his word. Eliwood tells his mother that they are about to leave, and she tells him to be careful. Eliwood promises to take care, and also promises to return with his missing father, Lord Elbert. He asks Isadora to watch over his mom while he is gone. After his mother and her guards leave, Marcus says that he has sent Lowen ahead to the nearby village to try and recruit some soldiers. He also mentions that he normally wouldn't leave without a bigger company, but Eliwood says that he does not want to take any guards away from his mother, seeing as Pherae's best knights disappeared with his father. At around this time, Groznyi declares that with the knights of Pherae gone, he has decided to take over the village and demands every last scrap of gold. Lowen rushes out of the village and informs Eliwood and Marcus of the attack. Rebecca, who rode with Lowen, tells Eliwood about the situation and asks that he helps. Eliwood tells her to get back, but she says that she hunts everyday and has some skill with a bow, so Eliwood allows her to join in the battle. Lowen informs Eliwood that one more person has offered help: a travelling tactician. Eliwood is happy to see them, and asks for their help with this situation. Afterwards, the battle begins. After defeating the bandits, Eliwood talks to the village magistrate, who thanks him for his help. Eliwood states that "It's a lord's duty to protect the citizenry," to which the magistrate replies that Lord Darin of Laus is too busy preparing for war to protect his people from bandits. This worries Eliwood, and Marcus states that if it is true, then maybe Laus has something to do with Lord Elbert's disappearance. Eliwood agrees, and decides to travel to Laus. He then asks if Mark would like to accompany his group, as they would benefit greatly from their help. Mark agrees, and they head out. Rebecca tells her father that to repay his kindness toward the village, she wants to travel with him and help him out. Her father allows this, saying that she must serve Lord Eliwood well. Initial Enemies Eliwood Normal Mode: Total: 10 *Groznyi (Boss): Brigand L5 w/ Iron Axe *1 Archer L1 w/ Iron Bow *4 Brigand L1 w/ Iron Axe *2 Brigand L2 w/ Iron Axe *1 Brigand L3 w/ Iron Axe * 1 Archer L2 w/ Iron Bow Eliwood Hard Mode: Total: 13 * Groznyi (Boss): Brigand L5 w/ Iron axe * 1 Archer L1 w/ Iron Bow * 1 Archer L2 w/ Iron Bow * 7 Brigand L1 w/ Iron Axe * 2 Brigand L2 w/ Iron Axe * 1 Brigand L3 w/ Iron Axe Village *Northeast: Dragonshield Strategy A large majority will tell you to keep Marcus back and let the noobs fight the brigands on their own, and others will tell you to sweep through with Marcus and save time. The logical course of action usually depends on who is playing, and what their objective is. If you are planning on playing slower and using units you enjoy, feed kills to whoever you want, but if you plan on playing at a higher level, be it an LTC, or a ranked run, you will want to sweep through the stage with Marcus. At lower difficulties, Marcus can rescue Eliwood and carry him to the gate while he kills the brigands. Do feel free to pick kills with weaker units like Lowen to maximize your EXP rank. Dorcas and Bartre will join this chapter, but it is not recommended to use either, as they are generally awful long term investments as well as being painful to train. Bartre can visit the village for a dracoshield, and both of them can trade their axes to Marcus, as axes are considered the best weapon type in Blazing Sword, and Marcus can make very effective use of them. Taking leave is a chapter which is very easy, but poses several questions to the player, most of which will only effect long term. Ultimately, the player has full freedom, as it is almost impossible to fail a chapter this easy. Shops Vendor *Vulnerary: 300 G Category:The Blazing Blade chapters